Besides it's Christmas
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: I know it's well past Christmas, but this was the only time I got to upload it. So please read and review... OH DONT FORGET TO ENJOY!


Besides Its Christmas...

**Yes I know it's well past Christmas but I didn't have time to post any where near Christmas. So read and enjoy!**

The streets looked like they did every year around this time. Bright, white and sparkly. The chill in the air wasn't as bad today. Still then again it was enough to make you shiver and make your nose a bright red and flush your cheeks. Since the weather wasn't bad today everyone was outside in their yards building snowmen, and snow angels, with their children. Gaara walked fast to the store where he would get his daughter and wife something for Christmas.

He walked into the store and the warmth surrounded him quickly. He inhaled the warm air and he filled his lungs before he began walking again. He walked up and down the toy aisle, before he found something he thought would be a suitable present for her Christmas. He knew it wasn't going to be the only present she got but it was going to be the only present he bought. He smiled at the thought of her smile when she opens the many gifts she always receives, yes she maybe a spoiled child but she wasn't stuck up. She didn't mistreat her parents and she is a brilliant child and takes after her mother in that aspect.

Gaara put the elegant doll in the basket and began to look for a present for his wife of seven years. He was going to walk right past the perfect gift until the sparkle caught his eye. He glanced at it a couple times before he picked it up. A beautiful cross necklace with a couple of pink jewels in the center and diamonds surrounding it. He smirked a little and put it in the basket. Sure it would be enough for now.

He walked up to the cashier and put the two items on the counter. Once they were paid for he walked to the door with the bag tucked inside of his coat and braced himself for the cold walk home. He glanced around at the people smiling and happy with their families. He couldn't bare it another minute so he changed his direction and pace. He was off to go get his daughter from his old friend Naruto's house. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Hinata, Naruto's wife, answered the door.

"Hello Gaara. Come on in." She said with a smile and moved out of the way so he could get in the house. He stepped in and took off his coat and boots.

"Hi Hinata. How are you?" He smiled back at her. His daughter ran up to him and clung to his leg.

"Daddy!" She said full of excitement. She snuggled into him until she noticed the bag in his hand. "Daddy what's in the bag?"

"A couple Christmas presents for you and mommy." Hinata held out a hand.

"If you want I can wrap these for you." Gaara handed her the bag.

"Would you please? I would be so grateful." The little girl reached for the bag but was distracted when Gaara picked her up. "How are you doin' kiddo?" He asked the little girl with faded red hair and jade green eyes. She snuggled into him.

"I had so much fun daddy! Me and Ichiro (which means First-born Son) played games all day. We played tag first then we played bored games it was so much fun daddy!"

"I bet it was. Hey Aiko (which means Love Child, fits don't it?) kiddo, where is uncle Naru?" She urged him to put her down so she could lead him to where her uncle was. Gaara put her down and the little girl grabbed her daddy's hand. She tried to run with him but he just walked and they maneuvered through the kitchen and down the hall way to the game room where Naruto sat with his son Ichiro playing a game waiting for Aiko to get back. "Hey." he said as he walked into the room.

"Aiko it's your turn!" Ichiro laughed as she sat down next to him. A huge smile beamed across his face. "Hi uncle Gaara!" Ichiro was eight and he could pronounce names of people better then six year old Aiko.

"Hey Gaara. So I saw Hinata walk by with a bag of presents. They're yours aren't they?"

"Ha, yeah they're mine. I bought a couple presents for Aiko and Sakura." He smiled and sat down. Aiko sat on his lap the moment he sat down.

"Daddy what did you get me and mommy?" She asked as she looked at her cards.

"I can't tell you." He said as he looked at her cards. "Ask uncle Naru for that one."

"Uncle Naru do you have any 3's?" She asked with a smile.

"You cheater." Naruto said with a sigh and handed over all of his three cards.

She smiled and took out her only card with the number three on it and put it with all the other threes. "Daddy look! Daddy look! I have a book. Thank you daddy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as she could. She kissed his cheek. "It's my turn again! Daddy will you help me some more please daddy." She smiled at him.

"Ok, ask uncle Naru for this one now." He pointed to the card with the ten of hearts on it. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright kiddo we gotta go pick up mommy from work." He said as Hinata came in with the two wrapped presents.

"Does this mean I getta see Granny Tsunade?" She said with a smile. Naruto busted up laughing.

"I think it's so funny that she calls her that. I remember when I used to call her that and she would get so mad. But I guess she can't really get mad at Aiko because Sakura is just like her daughter so I guess that does make her Tsunade's grandkid huh?" Aiko jumped up and slapped him on the shoulder and then ran to give Hinata a hug good-bye. Hinata gave her a hug in return and gave Gaara the presents.

"Daddy can I carry them?" She reached for the presents.

"Here you can carry your mommy's present but I'm gunna hang onto yours."

"Awe." She sighed but took the present from her dad's hands. "Bye uncle Naru and aunt Hina! I see you tomorrow Ichiro!"

"Bye Aiko, and uncle Gaara." he got up to give the girl a hug. Gaara smiled and help her get on her coat and boots. He got on his as well.

"Thank you Hinata. I'll see you guys later.." He opened the door and let Aiko go first. She jumped into the snow and then remembered she had the present. "Don't ruin the wrapping by getting it wet kiddo."

"I'll try not to daddy."

"If you get it wet we'll just give your present to mommy." Shock spread across her face and Gaara forced back a laugh.

"I promise I won't get mommy's present wet daddy! I promise!" She said as she ran to catch up with him. "Daddy will you carry me?" She said as she stopped in front of him and put her hands up with the small gift extended out. He bent down and picked her up and handed her the gift he held and she gladly accepted it. He looked both ways before crossing the street, while trying to set a good example for her. "Daddy why do you look both ways before crossing the street?" She asked as they walked across the parking lot of the hospital.

"Well, it's what you're supposed to do. You look both ways before crossing the street so you can make sure no cars are coming and so my little girl doesn't get hit by a car." He said as he touched her freezing nose. She nodded and snuggled into his warmth as they walked into the lobby of the hospital. Sakura was there waiting for them and as was Tsunade. "Hey, how was work?" He said as he kissed Sakura quickly. Sounds of ewe came from Aiko. She plugged her nose and stuck her tongue out in emphasis. Tsunade laughed and held her arms out for the little girl.

"Grandma!" She said in excitement. She practically jumped into Tsunade's arms.

"Hi. Are you excited for Christmas? You know it's tomorrow right?" Tsunade asked as she gave the girl a hug.

"I know that!" She said in defense.

"Yeah, she's been counting down the minutes." Gaara said with a laugh. Aiko gave him a look that could kill. _She had to have gotten that from her mom._ He thought to him self. He snickered a little and then she wanted him back. It was obvious that she was a daddy's girl no doubt. "I think we should be going home now." He said as he grabbed the out stretched girl from Tsunade's arms.

"I agree. It's time for dinner huh?"

"Mommy what are we having for dinner?"

"Well I was thinking we could go over to uncle Naru's." Gaara said with a smile. Aiko's face lit up with excitement. Sakura laughed.

"I'll meet you guys there. I'm going to go home and shower then I'll be there." These was a short pause and Aiko got a disappointed look on her face. "I promise." Sakura added after. She hated seeing her so sad. Sakura gave Gaara another kiss as they parted ways. Earning another disgusted look from Aiko. "See you tomorrow Tsunade. Tell Jiraiya we'll be over tomorrow to see you guys for Christmas."

Gaara took Aiko back to Naruto's house. "Thanks for inviting us over for dinner." He said as he enter the house. Ichiro smiled to Aiko and they ran off to the game room to play go fish or some other game. Gaara smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"So, where is Sakura?" Hinata asked as she stirred what look to be mashed potatoes.

"She'll be over soon. She went to go and clean up before coming over. Hectic day at work I guess." He said with a short laugh. Hinata only nodded slightly and went back to cooking.

"So, are you guys going to come over tomorrow for Christmas dinner?" Naruto asked.

"Well Sakura and I were thinking that we could do Christmas dinner at our house this year. We would have you guys over, Tsunade and Jiraiya, Kakashi and his lady choice of the evening, and possible Sasuke, Ino and their kids." Aiko walked in at that moment.

"I don't like them daddy. They is mean to me! They bully me and Ichiro all the time daddy."

"Well sweety if they say one mean word to you or Ichiro I give you permission to punch them in their face and their all older then both of you so they can suck it up and take it like real boys." Gaara winked at her and her small frown turned into a smile and she ran back to Ichiro.

"Gaara, you know we don't approve of violence." Naruto said calmly.

"Come on those boys are twelve they can take a beating from my little six year old girl. But I gotta say for being so small that girl can pack a punch. She knows all the places to hit to. God her mother is a vile woman." Gaara shuddered in remembrance of the demonstration Sakura gave Aiko making sure she could protect herself.

"Yeah, I guess your right. God those two annoy me. I swear they need a beating from hell. If they were any older I'd give it to em but for now I'll guess we'll have to settle with their dad."

"Haha, yeah. I could settle for that but you know, can't fight in front of the kids and Aiko is attached to me at the hip so." He trailed off in thought. He couldn't think of what his beloved daughter would think of him if she saw him go psycho on Sasuke. He quickly shook off the thought. "So what are we having for dinner?" He asked noting the look of horror on Hinata's face.

"The traditional ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, and dinner rolls." She loved when people took an interest in her cooking. She smiled with delight. Aiko ran up to Gaara, and Ichiro to his mother.

"Daddy, when is mommy gonna be here?"

"Soon. I promise."

"You and mommy make a lot of promises daddy."

"Only 'cause we want you to be happy sweetheart." Sakura said as she entered the kitchen with the rest of the group of people.

"Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed. She still hadn't let go of her dad. Sakura sat next to Gaara and Aiko. "Mommy are we really gonna have everybody over for dinner tomorrow?" She asked recalling the conversation from before.

"Only if uncle Naru and auntie Hina want to come over." She said as she winked to the little girl.

Ichiro looked up at his mom and then to his dad. "Please mom! Please dad! Can we go please!"

"Alright, alright. We'll go" The two kids jumped up and down full of joy. Then ran to go look at the presents under the tree.

"Look Aiko this one is for you. I picked it out my self. I hope you like it." He said sounded a little worried but proud at the same time.

"Daddy can I open it please." She begged.

"If you open it today you won't have anything from Ichiro to open tomorrow."

"Yeah she will! I bought her a bunch of stuff. I just had my mom and dad help me pick out the rest and this one I got on my own."

Gaara sighed, defeated. "Alright go ahead open it." She wiggled in excitement as Ichiro handed her the neatly wrapped small gift. Her hands glided over the little pink bow, it was so pretty she didn't want to ruin it so she pulled the bow off and set it aside and then tore the paper off. She opened the box and gasped. Her little voice, full of joy had made Ichiro smile. She ran up to her dad.

"Daddy will you put it on me please." the heart shaped pendant with a silver chain looped through it. She lifter her long hair as her dad put the necklace around her neck. As soon as he had let go she ran up to Ichiro and gave him a hug.

The adults snickered and smiled. "Did he really pick that out all by himself?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, he did." Hinata said with a smile as she got six plates down from the cabinet. Sakura walked over to her and reached out her hand.

"Here let me help please." Sakura insisted. They sat down and chatted for a bit while dinner was served and eaten. "Aiko it's time do go home. We have to get you to bed so Santa can come and bring you presents." There really was a Santa Clause, no one knew what who actually snuck in their houses and left presents but it has been a tradition for as long as they all could remember. Gaara used to sit by the chimney and wait for 'Santa Clause' but he was always fall asleep before he came. He tried it every year since he turned eight. Sakura never once had second guessed the legend of Santa Clause.

"Yay! I'll see you tomorrow Ichiro! Thank you for the present!" Aiko said as she hugged him and ran to get her boots on. "Bye uncle Naru and aunt Hina!" She rushed to get her coat on.

"Alright slow down kid." Gaara said as he laughed at her fumbling with her arm stuck in her coat sleeve. She stopped and let her dad get her arm out and help her put it back. She smiled and reached upward to him. He picked her up and walked out side. "Thank you for dinner and we'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well guys."

"You too." Naruto said as he waved good night to them and shut the door. The lighting was very dim and Gaara had a tight grip with one hand around the girl still holding the presents from earlier and his other hand intertwined with Sakura's as they walked down the street. It was a shorter walk to their house then it was to the hospital. Sakura unlocked the door and Gaara stepped through, he set the sleepy child down long enough to take her coat and shoes off then he picked her back up and carried her to her bedroom. He removed the thick, fluffy, pink comforter and laid the little girl with her head on the pillow and then covered her back up.

"Good night daddy." She whispered with a yawn.

"Good night baby, see you in the morning." He kissed her forehead and turned off the lights as he left the room. He walked over to Sakura and kissed her neck as his hands slid to her hips. Her hand reached up to his hair and she turned around and gave him a real kiss. "Time to go to bed babe. Gotta wait for the mysterious Santa Clause." She smiled at him.

"Ok." She said. Gaara woke up the earliest and walked out into the living room. There were no extra presents under the tree yet so he figured 'Santa Clause' hadn't come yet. He sat in his chair and waited for him. When the Santa Clause did come down the chimney it was someone he would never expect to see. "Kakashi?" He asked in utter shock.

"Damn it Gaara why the hell are you still up?" He asked a little louder then he had hoped.

"I couldn't sleep and wanted to see if the tree had been filled with presents yet. It hadn't been so I figured I would wait." He said with a shrug. "Jeeze you went all out didn't you? The black boots, red suit, white trim. Wow just what everybody would expect but one question when does Santa Clause wear a mask?"

"Hey, nobody ever said he didn't." He said as he put the presents for Aiko and Sakura and Gaara under the tree and filled their stalkings. "Don't tell anybody. I like the secret, it's a nice feeling knowing you did something good for everyone in the village." The floor in the hall creaked and Kakashi turned away from it.

"Daddy is that Santa Clause?" Aiko asked rubbing her eyes.

"Honey you need to go back to bed." She yawned and walked up to her dad and lifted her arms above her head. "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." He said to Kakashi as he took Aiko back to bed.

"Daddy will you stay in here with me please?" She asked quietly.

"Sure. As long as you go back to sleep." He said but she was already asleep by the time he finished his sentence. She unconsciously snuggled into him, he wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep. It was after eight when Sakura woke up. She looked at the clock and was surprised that Aiko or Gaara hadn't yet woken her up. She glanced to the other side of her bed to find it empty. _Maybe he's already up._ Her mind suggested. She stepped out of her room and into the living room to see it was abandoned. _Well where are they?_ She walked through the house, nothing. Until she got to Aiko's bedroom to find the two snuggled together and fast asleep. _Go figure, I should have known, daddy and daddy's girl fast asleep in daddy's girl's __bed._ She smiled to her self. Gaara stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

"Well good morning sleepyheads." She said when Aiko opened her eyes. When one woke up they both woke up. It had been that way since Aiko was born.

"Mommy it's Christmas!" Aiko said half full of energy all ready.

"Wanna go open presents?" Gaara suggested. Aiko smiled and jumped out of bed.

"Com'mon daddy let's go mommy!" she ran to the first present she found and started searching for ones with her name. She found a couple with Ichiro's name and she set them aside in a nice, neat pile. She unwrapped her few from her parent's ad fell in love with the the small doll her dad had picked out for her. "Daddy I love it!" she exclaimed and ran up to her dad. "Daddy will you hold it for me please?" She smiled and held out the doll. Gaara took the doll and held it while she opened up her presents.

She brought the one her daddy got for her mom and gave it to her. "Hinata wrapped it didn't she?"

"Yeah, oh well..." He trailed off. Later that day plans went as well planned.

**Fifteen Years later...**

"Daddy, I wanna go see grandpa Gaara and grandma Sakura! Can we go see grandpa Naruto and grandma Hinata to please daddy?" the little red haired girl with deep sea blue eyes looked at her blonde haired dad.

"Come on Ichiro it would be nice to go and see our parents." Aiko smiled a genuine smile and Ichiro melted at the sight.

"Yeah your right, it would be nice. Besides it's Christmas."


End file.
